


Star Knight Logs

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: For Order and Justice [13]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Diary/Journal, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenebrous, a Shadow Lord who spent a thousand years in stasis, worries about his position in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Knight Logs

_Star Knights Page_ **Tenebrous** , Personal Log.  
April 17, 3027.  
Planet Hamilton, Karzan Galaxy. 

I still haven't been promoted to Squire yet. I keep rationalizing things that perhaps they believe my performance in some areas is not sufficient for the task yet. Although most of the people who joined up as Pages at around the same time as me have already been promoted also, there are still some who remain Pages, after all. Zillah Jordan they probably think is still too young, as she's not even 16 yet, but there are some others who are still Pages. It annoys me, however, that even the Red Talon has been promoted above me already.

But the more I think on it, the more I suspect that they somehow found out about my other connections, and are just playing me and holding me back instead. I don't know how they might have found out that I have been spying on them for the vampires in the Empire, but I'm afraid that they might have found out. No, perhaps it's merely that they just don't trust me because I'm a Shadow Lord. At least I can be sure that they won't be reading this journal entry, at least if they aren't reading my mind at all, which I'm still afraid they have been with their infernal neural implants. Not that the implants haven't been useful, mind, and the cybernet is an excellent source of data.

I have been attending my classes diligently. In the last year and a half since I joined the Star Knights, I have learned much and caught up on the events that occured during the last thousand years which I had spent in stasis. I have learned how to use the current weapons, how to fly a spaceship and pilot it in combat, of history and geography, of the political situation and factions in the galaxy. I have learned of the legal systems in the Empire and the fringe worlds, and how much leeway the Knights are given in enforcing them and keeping the peace in the galaxy.

So why am I being held back? It's irritating me and making me more than a little angry, as I am fully capable and I want to be a Star Knight. I may not have thought so at first, but the more I've learned of them, the more I want to be a part of it. And I've had enough of waiting and wondering. I'm going to send forth a message to my superiors asking why I am being held back and what areas I need to improve in. I'll even try to be polite as possible. I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another, and figure out if I should even bother continuing to try here or if they'll never let me be a Knight. I'll have to head back to the Empire instead if not, assuming Toreador doesn't kill me. I think he must be getting annoyed at me by now, too, for not being able to give him back much information while still being only a Page.

I'll post how it turns out when I receive a message back, and what I'm going to do then. Tenebrous out.

* * *

_Star Knights Commander-in-Chief_ **Sid Jackson** , Personal Log.  
April 17, 3027.  
Planet Hamilton, Karzan Galaxy. 

I got a message from Page Tenebrous politely asking why he hasn't been promoted yet. Generally I'd think such a thing would've been out of line, since we promote people when we feel they're ready, not when they do. In his case, however, I have to wonder. His skills have proven exemplary thus far, and the only reason I could find for it was his attitude. Certainly he ain't the most personable person about, but since when was that a requirement for being a Star Knight? There's plenty of others with worse attitudes as Knights even Knights-Commander.

So I did a little bit of digging, and I found long-buried suspicions of him spying on the Star Knights for the Karzan Empire. Hogwash, I say. He doesn't seem to have shown the slightest bit of sympathy toward the Empire or the vampires running the show there and to all accounts, he seems to really want to be a Knight. And even if he were spying on us for the Empire, what difference does it make, anyway? We're supposed to be on amiable terms with them, aren't we? The war's been over for years now, and before the Star Knights were even formed.

But, to satisfy the paranoia of those who might have suspected ill of him, I'll have him put to a test. Nothing to be seen as unusual since most of the Pages received tests to prove their competence, though perhaps a bit different from most. Perhaps a simulation of some sort. And perhaps not even tell him that it's a test. Hmm.


End file.
